Dearly Beloved
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: SasuSaku "Don't leave me. When I look at you, I feel at home. Please, don't leave."


**Title**: Dearly Beloved

**By**: Sweet Bliss

**Rated**: T; for adult situations and language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but the plot is mine

**Summary**: On what should have been the happiest day of her life, Sakura was kidnapped.

**Pairing**: SasuSaku? (possibly other couples as well)

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to the following three authoresses: **_Sakura Uchiha_**, **_it'sSAOVADY_**, and **_Hangwoman_**. I honestly would be suffering from writer's block or on the verge of quitting if it was not for the three of you. The three of you have helped me hone my skills, update faster, and have made me smile. So thanks…

This is also to any reviewers/readers that this story encounters.

* * *

Chapter One (Dearly Beloved)

The wedding march began, the organ carrying the eerie music throughout the church, as all eyes turned to watch as the happy woman strolled down the aisle and on her way to be made into a joyful bride. On her arm, a father who could have not been more proud that his little girl was being wed to such a respectable young man. Filling the wooden pews, friends and family stared at her in awe and excitement, and somewhere in the room was the bawling of a mother who could not believe her baby was now all grown-up. At the front of the room, her soon-to-be husband, all smiles and his eyes overflowing with love as he watched her glide across the floor towards him.

Step. Step. Step.

The click of her heels resounded through the room, but she knew she was the only one that could hear them. Or was it her heart that was making such a ringing sound in her ears. The organ's chilling version of the well-known wedding march surrounded her senses, almost suffocating, and made her feel as if she were walking to her death.

She knew she probably **was** walking to her death.

There were so many things wrong with this picture. This was not how she had envisioned her wedding day. Barely eighteen and marrying a man a few years her senior that she had never met before. This was not a day for joy and laughter… it was ruined by all the greed and guilt that floated in the air above her, crushing down on her lithe frame.

The proud father on her arm, he was not smiling because he was happy for her. No, he was just glad that this business ordeal was finally falling into place and he was getting what he wanted. After putting up with her for almost eighteen years, she was now of some use to him.

The honorable groom, a handsome young man in his early twenties that looked on at her with smiles, was nothing more than the final piece of her father's plan. That was not saying this man was innocent, though. He was just as malicious as her father, his eyes clouded with greed and not the love that should have been present.

The groom's side was almost devoid of any people, the ones present were business men (most likely in on this scandal). Her side was packed with people she had known for the few years she had been alive. Friends she would not see after tonight, she was sure. Her poor mother, crying in the corner, was filled with grief because she was not able to stop this ceremony.

No, this was not how she pictured it. She wanted to scream, thrash around in her elegant gown, and tug at her pink tresses--a mass of twists and braids that sat atop her head extravagantly. She would have done anything to make this nightmare end, but…

It was too late and now they were exchanging vows, rings being slipped upon the fingers.

There were no objections, of course. They were a picture perfect couple, in "love" and experiencing "bliss", to those who did not know of this scam. The ones who knew dared not speak, they all feared her father. All of them were cowards, letting this madness continue because they were too afraid to speak out and make this stop.

She did not blame them, though, because she kept her mouth tightly clamped as well. She could feel her father's beady gaze boring into her back, as if daring her to object to this arrangement. She was growing more nauseous by the seconds that ticked off in her head, an eternity in each moment. Her stomach twisted inside of her, not because of nervousness but despair, as they were now declared an official united pair.

_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. _

Her green eyes shifted to the space of floor, giving off the pretense of an innocent and shy young female, but she really did it so that she did not have to stare at the man before her. She felt naked and dirty as his hungry gaze devoured her whole. Legs quivering, hands shaking, heart throbbing. He touched her chin, tilting her head to face his as his form slowly leaned into her own.

As the crowd cheered in celebration, his lips met hers and she was officially his.

* * *

"You've held true to your word, Takeo. Now it is time for me to give what was promised to you."

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, she is the target, right?"

There was a pause and then…

"Yes. Capture Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura watched idly from the side of the room as her party guests mingled with one another, having a pleasant evening. Her father and new husband were no where to be found, most likely combining their businesses into one and figuring out a new scandal. Her mother, surprisingly, was also missing from the large group of people who had gathered here for the free food.

She leaned back in her chair, head resting against the white painted wall, as her green eyes took in everyone around. Why was she the only one not having fun? It was her wedding day, was it not? So,… then why did she feel so out of place in her white wedding gown and intricate hairdo? Should she not be the one getting all the attention. Not one of the guests had come to tell her how she looked, how she and her husband were the perfect match, or even tips about the night to come…

Her eyes widened considerably at that.

She had not thought about that once during this whole thing. Now she could see why she had not to begin with. She did not know this man, did not love him… but she knew that she was expected to produce an heir.

She slumped further into her seat, lower lip quivering and tears threatening to spill. This is not how she had envisioned it, not even close. Why then, damn it, did she have to be the one that had to go through with it. Her face crumpled, eyes finally gave way, make-up smeared, and she could not stop.

Did anyone notice the crying bride in the corner, life crumbling and slipping through her fingers? Did they not see her distress through the brightly lit room? Did they not hear her cries in anguish through all the thumping music?

If they had, it was now long overdue… In that moment the lights flickered before shutting down completely. When the room was lit up once again, the "happy" bride was no where to be found.

* * *

"Sakura is missing, sir," a young man reported to three other men occupying the room.

Haruno Takeo turned to the man behind the desk, narrowing eyes on his form. Was this some way he could get himself out of their previous agreements?

The man behind the desk grinned wickedly as he said, "Do not fret, Takeo. The breaking news of our beloved heiress will hit rather quickly. It is quite the scandal, and you know what that means. More money… You, alert the media. Takeo and I have some business ordeals to discuss."

* * *

She had fought with him when he had captured her, large welts on his forearms attested to that. They had successfully gotten her out of there safely and no one had noticed or gotten in the way. She was sleeping peacefully in her cell, the sudden wave of drowsiness due to the medicine they had pumped into her bloodstream.

His mission was accomplished, even though he did not know why she was involved in this organizations plans.

She was Haruno Sakura, heiress to one of Konoha's most affluent families. Barely eighteen, she had just been married that evening to a man he did not know of. Someone from another country maybe. He knew not of what he looked like nor did he know the man's name. All he knew was that Sakura was a pawn in her father's scams and that the man he had been cooperating with was wicked.

He had finished that mission, ready to be back at the headquarters filling out paperwork (a job he did begrudgingly) as he gathered information about his brother's whereabouts. He had not expected to be assigned to watch this young woman for the next few months.

He watched her tiny form shift in her bed from his position at the doorway, taking note of her unhealthy body. She was not beautiful by any normal standards. She was short, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. Her skin was almost as white as his, the milk colored flesh smooth to the touch. Her forehead was larger than most and her hair was of a pink tint, almost the same shade as the cherry blossom petals. Her stomach was flat and sunken in, ribs protruding slightly, and she was far from busty.

Her eyes, however as he had noted, were what made her one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered. When they had taken her she had struggled against him, emerald orbs wild and determined. He had to admit, though, he had been reluctant to get involved with this at first. All he really cared about was avenging the family that was taken from him so suddenly. He did not want to involve himself in these types of affairs, but the unknown organization sounded like something his brother would be involved in.

Besides it was better than sitting at the headquarters all day long.

He heard rustling coming from his captive, realizing that the injected medicine was beginning to wear off. He watched bemused as she sat up abruptly and took in her surroundings. He could sympathize with her, though, as her frightened eyes glanced fearfully at him. It was not everyday that you get kidnapped and placed in a dark, damp chamber such as this one. On your wedding day none the less.

They stared at each other for a few short moments before she finally broke the silence.

"Where… Where am I… and who are you?"

There was a slight pause before he decided to speak, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and where you are is of little importance right."

Her gaze drifted downward to her clenched hands. Ivory fingers gripped the silken material of her wedding gown, tears pricking her eyes. The sad thing about it was she could not tell if she was happy or sad. The wedding was a disaster, an event she had refused to go through with but was forced to in the end. The capture had taken her away from that hellhole, but now she was in an unfamiliar area surrounded with strange faces. Her life was slowly sinking further and further down the drain, one horrible occasion after the other.

On what should have been the happiest day of her life, Haruno Sakura was kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N**: So, here I am again! With a new multi-chapter story! YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter--I like the idea and had to see if anyone else felt the same. I already have an idea of what will happen from here to the end, so I really do wish for it to go well with everyone. The chapters will get longer, I promise.

And I'm going for a new outlook on our favorite characters, as you can see. I want to display all of their faults. Sasuke is still as arrogant as ever as well as terse, but still devilishly handsome. Sakura is no where near as gorgeous as most describe her, yet she is still beautiful on the outside as well as innocent and determined. The other characters also have flaws marked around--some more noticeable than others.

Even if you do not have an account, I do accept anonymous reviews--so if you want to tell me what you think, feel free to! That goes for those of you who are reading with an account as well. I do not want to sound pushy, but I will not resume posting unless I think enough people like it. I'm kind of insecure right now--I think every writer feels like this when they hold out their works to be judged. Make my day, and help put a smile on my face--I really need one. Love you all,

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
